Modern medical facilities have come to rely these days more and more on dedicated, highly complex medical devices. Such medical devices include imaging equipment such as magnetic resonance imaging (MR) or cardiovascular X-ray systems.
Medical practitioners rely on the imaging material produced by those medical devices. Ensuring smooth operation so that the system can deliver those imaging materials at the required quality level is an objective. When in operation, the medical devices draw electrical power.
Local power stations through their respective power grids supply electrical power. The electrical power supplied is location specific. The power is supplied in certain voltages and amperages at a certain frequency. The medical devices have specific power requirements determinative to the quality of the image material produced by the devices.
Further, in large medical facilities where a large number of those medical devices are run at the same time, the total amount of electrical power required for operation of the devices is considerable.
Recent solutions envisage setting up dedicated power distribution systems arranged between the local power grid and the power consumers such as the medical devices. Current power distribution systems are designed at design time to comply with the local power characteristics.
As the power distribution systems must interface not only with the local power grid but also with a number of different medical devices, vendors must produce highly location specific power distribution systems to have their medical devices supplied with electrical power. The so produced power distribution systems cannot therefore be used easily elsewhere.